


Caught by the king (omo)

by E_omo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: Merlin and Arthur just got back from a hunting trip in the woods and while mending to the horses needs Merlin realizes that he has a need of his own...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Caught by the king (omo)

It was mid afternoon when the king and his servant returned to Camelot from their breif hunting trip which started at dawn that morning. Merlin hadn't relieved himself yet because he had been busy getting supplies ready for the trip.

During the trip they were spending most of their time hiding in the bushes being still as the bush itself as to not scare away the prey. Merlin had to pee all morning but It wasn't that bad and he knew he would be able to hold it till he got back to Camelot. Now upon their arrival Merlin was told to feed and tend to the horses needs and he did as he was told.

Halfway through watering the horses merlin realised just how dehydrated he was so he took a short break to grab a drink from his water skin. He drank every last drop and with a satisfied sigh he continued on with his work.

As he was grooming the horses he felt a strong pressure building in his bladder growing more and more prominent by the minute. He had felt a slight pressure all morning but for the most part it was bearable but this was starting to become too much even for Merlin ( He tends to hold a lot seeing as he works for Arthur). Merlin however, wasn't too worried because he planned on quickly finishing in the stables and then relieving himself before going back to the king's chambers.

Right as Merlin started putting away all the horse's supplies, Gaius came in and said

"Well there you are Merlin, glad to see you're almost done in the stables the king is requesting for you to be in his chambers as soon as possible."

Merlin nodded and went back to putting the things away, silently cursing his luck. When he was finished, he wandered up to the king’s chambers as fast as he could thinking he could see what is up and then go to use the chamber pot.

He walked into the room to which Arthur stated without looking up from writing,

"Ah, Merlin there you are, go fetch me my lunch I'm getting quite hungry."

Merlin replied

"yes sire"

and immediatly bolted toward the kitchen his bladder dangerously full now. He hastily went in and grabbed a plate for the king knowing if he brought it to him quickly he would be able to sneak off for a minute or two.

The hasty retreat back to Arthur’s chambers was very worry some because at this point Merlin had gotten to the stage where he couldn't stand still. He was used to holding for long periods of time and because of this he became very good at hiding his need. This case was very different though, this time Merlin was so desperate that he could not resist the urge to squirm and whimper. When he reached Arthur’s chambers he took a deep breath and gave himelf a sqeeze. He then hastily walked in setting down the King's plate and immediatly turning around and heading to the door. As he placed a hand on the door latch he heard Arthur's voice behind him

"Where are you so eagerly rushing off to Merlin?"

Merlin stopped in his tracks and stated

"Just give me one second I have to quick run an errand for Gaius."

Trying not to let the desperation in his voice show as he spoke.

"Not until you have tided up my chambers it is a total mess in here."

Arthur retorted in an authorative tone. Merlin tuned to face the king for a second and then hastily opened the door and bolted out. As he was running out he could hear Arthur’s voice behind him shouting

"MERLIN!'

and

"GUARDS!"

Merlin was halfway down the hallway to Giaus's chambers when he felt a firm hand push him to his knees and pull his arms behind his back, the impact almost causing his aching and overfull bladder to give in. Somehow he managed to hold on and desperatly squirmed his whole body in an effort to run to his bedroom in Gaius's chambers.

He was panting as Arthur stepped in front of him arms crossed over his chest looking down at his squirming servant.

"Didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"

All Merlin could muster was a very weak

"Arthur...P-Please..."

followed by a loud gasp as he almost fell forward still being held back by the guard. The sudden movement was too much for him and his bladder gave in. He started to pee very loudly, so loud he was sure everyone in the castle could hear. The expression on Arthur’s face changed from a cocky "matter-of-fact" look to a shocked and concerned look.

Merlin bowed his head and closed his eyes as he began to sob in defeat. They all sat there silently for a minute the only sound being that of Merlin's pee falling into a puddle benath him. Merlin could feel the guard's grip loosen and soon Arthur muttered out

"Let him go."

to which the guard obediently let go of Merlin, allowing him to fall forwards.

Merlin caught himself with his hands and eased his way to the wall which he sat against sobbing and keeping his head down the whole time. That is until he felt a hand on his shoulder, Arthur. He looked up with his tear-filled eyes to meet the king's blue eyes. Arthur was at a loss for words Causing him to stare at Merlin with a concerned and gentle look on his face. After a second or two he snapped out of this state and began to speak

"Merlin I-"

"Let me be"

Merlin said cutting the King off with a shaky voice to which the king responded with a nod as he stood up and walked off.

Merlin sat in disbelief for a little while until he slowly stood up and walked back to Gauis's chambers which thankfully Gauis was not in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this is my first time writing an offical omo fic although I have thought about many different scenarios involving these two :D


End file.
